Paris Prime
| introduced = Update 9.0 | notes = }} The Paris Prime features higher base and charge damage, and a faster arrow nock and draw time than the Paris. The Paris Prime was added into the game in Update 9. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: ''' *Second highest critical chance of all weapons. * 2.0x Crit multiplier. *Completely silent weapon. *Charged shots have innate Punch Through. **Can hit multiple enemies in a line. *Pinpoint accuracy when aiming . '''Disadvantages: *Frequent reloads and charge time renders Paris Prime ill-suited for close-quarters. *Uses sniper ammo, the rarest of the ammunition pickups. Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Tips * It's advised to always aim for the head. * A rank 1 Arrow Mutation is more than enough to keep the ammo topped off. * Bows are very weak at low levels, but have extremely high possible damage in one shot when fully modded. It is recommended to use an Orokin Catalyst to super charge. * This bow has an amazing critical hit chance. The Paris Prime boasts an extremely high base critical chance, being at 45%. A level 4 Point Strike is sufficient enough to boost the Paris Prime's critical chance to 100%, making every shot a critical hit. **A maxed Point Strike will give 112.5% critical chance, so a 12.5% chance for red crits. * Charged shots have innate Punch Through (they will not be blocked by thin cover or shields). * Speed Trigger should be used to increase responsiveness when the player gets used to charged aim with a bow. It is also more effective than Fast Hands in terms of increasing DPS. * Arrows have travel time and arc. Practicing shooting at distant moving targets is good to learn how far to lead shots. * The Reload button (Default R) cancels drawing an arrow and avoids unnecessary wasting of ammunition. * Sliding when the player is about to hit the ground (from any height) is very useful to keep the charge instead of losing it by rolling. * Thunderbolt is great startup for bows, but will lose its efficiency dramatically when a player has high ranked damage mods. *Arrows have a huge amount of momentum, allowing players to pin enemies to walls. However, a dead body will not lose its momentum if it hits a closed door, so the body will fly through it as soon as the door opens. Trivia * The Paris Prime uses the same quiver as the Paris. * Unlike the Paris, which has the appearance of a compound bow, the Paris Prime seems to emulate the shape of a decurve bow. * Currently, the only other Prime weapon that doesn't require Orokin Cells is the Fang Prime. * Like most other Prime weapons, you can customize every color except the golden frame. Media Paris prime.png|Nova with Paris Prime 2013-07-23 00001.jpg|Ash with Paris Prime Pinknovaparisprime.png|Paris Prime from the front Paris_prime_frontview.png|Paris Prime front view Warframe 2013-09-28 17-01-42-72.jpg Warframe 2013-10-14 19-24-23-17.jpg Warframe 2013-10-14 19-24-35-28.jpg Warframe 2013-10-14 19-26-15-43.jpg Warframe 2013-10-14 19-48-57-91.png|IMMA SHOOTING!!! Warframe 2013-10-14 19-49-34-23.png Warframe 2013-10-14 19-49-01-82.png Warframe Paris Prime CC options.png|The colour customization options for the Paris Prime parisprimedarthmufin.png 2014-02-09_00011.jpg|Pari Prime dmg 2.0 imagedkdkdkddkdc.jpg|1 million damage with 3 forma paris prime. Warframe Paris Prime Gameplay HD Warframe 10 ♠ Paris Prime - Best Max Builds Warframe Paris Prime A Gay Guy Reviews Paris Prime, Oodles of Goodness Warframe Let's Build the PARIS PARIS PRIME Bow (Damage 2.0) Warframe Beta - Paris Prime (HD)(HUN) Warframe Paris Prime Red Crits Pro Builds 4 Forma Update 13.6.0-0 See also * Paris, the original counterpart of this bow. * Prime, the Orokin enhancement to a Warframe or weapon. de:Paris Prime Category:Bow Category:Prime Category:Primary Weapons Category:Update 9 Category:Weapons